Adrianna Aliyah Avery
Adrianna Aliyah Avery is a live-action Nick Jr. girl from a Nick Jr. bumper, Girls in Charge, and the fourth member of the Preschool Girls. In World War III, she joined the Preschool Girls and the Nick Jr. Girls when she was being chosen by Ruby Ramirez as Su Ji-Hoon's supporter as the one of who the girl with red-and-blue glasses, a flower-printed jacket an blueish-green shirt, blue denim jeans and blue-and-white sneakers, and is, like when he watched the Girls in Charge video before the war as well. After the War Against the New Hunnic Empire, she and the Preschool Girls started to rescue Hilda Berg after Cuphead said that Hilda Berg is being mind-controlled by Yuri's army in a chapter called "The Threatening Zeppelin of Inkwell Isle. After the events of this chapter, she and the Preschool Girls, along with the other allies, saved Hilda Berg from Yuri. In the Demonic War, she will help Baroness Von Bon Bon and the Phantom Express to complete the attack against the demons after they turned back into normal. In the Beacon War, she will start training Baroness Von Bon Bon and Hilda Berg to save Beacon Academy from the invaders when they are training themselves in Atlas Academy. In the battle of New York and the USRAC War, she, along with Cuphead, Mugman and other Inkwell Isle survivors will save Sally Stageplay and her husband from Herzog (Dead Snow) and his gang of Nazi zombies In the siege of Kassala, she will help Rumor Honeybottoms and her allies to complete attacking at Abasi Hakim's Rah-Rah-Robot with the ability to support Cala Maria and the Rah-Rah-Robot. In Operation Buttertoast, she will support 5 (five) girls: Hilda Berg, Baroness Von Bon Bon,Sally Stageplay, Rumor Honeybottoms and Cala Maria, so that they can kill Tabuu with the help of both Cuphead, Team Magic School Bus, Mugman and Team SpongeBob. After the siege of Kassala, she will be the new protector of Ruby Ramirez. She will keep use red-and-blue glasses, a flower-printed jacket an blueish-green shirt, blue denim jeans and blue-and-white sneakers, but sometimes, she will wear a Magic School Bus jumpsuit and a new outfit that she got from Baroness Von Bon Bon to wear, and/or she may wear a few of military uniforms sometimes as well. Also, she can serving for Su Ji-Hoon, Miles Callisto, the Future Alliance, the Faunus People's Liberation Army, the Republic of Korea Army, the United States Army, Team Magic School Bus, Ruby Ramirez, the rest of the Girl Union, the rest of the Sonic Alliance, the Inkwell Isle Girls, and the rest of the Preschool Girls with the ability to protect the whole of the Grand Alliance like the others, but she can support Hilda Berg, Baroness Von Bon Bon, Sally Stageplay, Rumor Honeybottoms and Cala Maria, over and over again. Now she will be using her weapons: a borrowed M1014 Cotton Candy, a Walther PPK, dual PP-40 Krasnyy Tsvetoks, dual MAC-10s, an SR-2 Veresk, a few of M26 grenades, a Ruger SR1911, an XM25 CDTE, a Beretta LTLX7000, a Milkor MGL,a Brown Bess, an SPAS-12, Rumor Honeybottoms' specter, an M16 rifle, M4 carbine, an IWI ACE, a Vietnamese sword, a combat knife and a Barrett M82. In battle, she will keep on completing her adventures, and have the ability of engineering and communications, but she can be able to protect the Preschool Girls from enemy armored vehicles. Now she will fight for Team Magic School Bus, Ruby Ramirez, the Girl Union, the Future Alliance, the Republic of Korea Army, Hilda Berg, Baroness Von Bon Bon, Sally Stageplay, Rumor Honeybottoms, Cala Maria, Su Ji-Hoon, the United States Army, the United States, Donald Trump, Lily Loud, the Preschool Girls, Miles Callisto, the Equestria Girls and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters